thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas 'is a blue tank engine. He came to Sodor in 1915, which was probably the same year he was built, as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1924-5, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he was given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Bio According to The Adventure Begins, Thomas arrived on Sodor some time after James. Initially, he was painted teal and numbered 70. He was brought to Sodor to be a mainline engine but helps out on edwards ranchline Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little down sweeps at each end of the footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After many years of service, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. There is, however, a campaign with the aim to build a new E2, and number it 110. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. When Thomas first arrived on Sodor in The Adventure Begins, he was painted teal-green with white lining. He had LBSC lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted in the same colours on the sides of his bunker. Upon his first visit to the Steamworks for a repaint, his metal frame devoid of paint is seen before being applied with a pink undercoat to keep water out from him, which would cause permanent rust damage. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas had red lining on the back of his bunker. However, during the filming of All at Sea, the lining was removed for unknown reasons. Sam Wilkinson, the current railway consultant was responsible for bringing back the red lining on Thomas' coal bunker as of The Adventure Begins, and it will carry through into future seasons and specials. Too Much Thomas? While he may seem innocent enough, poor Thomas created a fair bit of trouble for Christopher Awdry and Egmont Books, publishers of the Railway Series, when the latter started asking for more books about the happy little tank engine. Granted, Thomas was the most popular character in the original Railway Series books, but Egmont went too far and thus the problem continues. With the advent of the television series, Egmont started asking for more Thomas and to this day Thomas has eight Railway Series volumes under his undercarriage. Two of the titles actually have very little to do with Thomas - Thomas Comes Home focuses on the adventures of the branch line engines during Thomas' visit to York, while Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines only featured one story about Thomas, although he did appear in two of the other three stories. As a result of Thomas' fame, classic characters like Oliver and Bear have become largely neglected. Thomas and the Toddler When the Reverend W. Awdry created Thomas, he existed only as a wooden toy made for his son, Christopher. This engine looked rather different from the character in the books and television series, and was based on an LNER J50 or a Hudswell Clarke with smaller side tanks and splashers. He was painted teal-green with yellow lining, and carried the number 1 on his bunker on both sides in yellow and also carried the letters "NW" on his side tanks in yellow. Awdry claimed that this stood for "'N'o '''W'here", but later works would identify the railway Thomas and his friends worked on as the North Western Railway. Oh, the Payne For the illustrations of Thomas the Tank Engine, Edmund Ward, then-publisher of the Railway Series, hired illustrator Reginald Payne, who decided to base Thomas on the LB&SCR E2 Class. (Awdry was annoyed that Thomas was obviously not the tank engine he had first drawn, but he was satisfied when Payne explained that he was drawn after a real prototype). Unfortunately, Payne did not receive any credit for his work; it is only since the publication of Brian Sibley's The Thomas the Tank Engine Man that he has received recognition. Running Plate Thomas's running-plate was allegedly a source of some contention to the Reverend W. Awdry during the course of the Railway Series. As originally drawn, it had a distinctive dip at the front, but none at the back. The story goes that to Awdry's eyes, this meant that Thomas' buffers would be at different levels, an operational inaccuracy and impossibility. This seems curious on Awdry's part, as all the artists had drawn Thomas as having an extra-deep rear bufferbeam to compensate, thus putting the front and rear buffers at the same level. Be it a matter of taste or inaccuracy, the issue of the running-plate had to be settled: thus Thomas' excursion into the Stationmaster's house at Ffarquhar was arranged. After his repairs at Crovan's Gate, Thomas returned with a new running plate that was flat and level from smokebox to bunker. The E2's on which Thomas was based had dipped running-plates at both front and rear and the Hornby Thomas model displays these features, having been retooled from a set of moulds formerly used by Hornby to make E2 models. His television counterpart, however, retains the unique forward-dipped running plate. Thomas on the Big Screen In 2000, Thomas made it to cinemas in the box-office flop Thomas and the Magic Railroad, in which he was voiced byEdward Glen. He was the only engine from the television series to play a major role in the story, and even left Sodor briefly. Despite the film's overall failure, Thomas kept on puffing and later featured in straight-to-video features Calling All Engines!, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway, Tale of the Brave, and The Adventure Begins. Soon Thomas reached the big screen yet again in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. It has been revealed that there is an upcoming theatrical film to take place in London during World War II. In April 2013,Josh Klausner stated that he does not know if the movie is still going ahead. Thomas in Popular Culture The Nene Valley Railway at Peterborough, England, was the first railway in the world to possess a full-scale replica "Thomas", an industrial tank engine built by Hudswell Clarke so nicknamed for its blue livery and resemblance to the famous tank engine. In 1971 the name was made official by the Reverend W. Awdry. Other tank engines the world over have since been dressed up as Thomas. Some railways have even gone so far as to rebuild locomotives to produce a better replica. Unfortunately this has created a divide between preservationists: some claim it disfigures historic locomotives and trivializes the preservation movement, others say it attracts visitors and can potentially spark an interest in railways amongst young children. A "real Thomas" (built for The All Aboard Live Tour) was used in a special play staged to celebrate the eightieth birthday ofQueen Elizabeth II, starring beloved characters from children's literature. In the play, Thomas was used to convey Sophie Dahl, the granddaughter of the late Roald Dahl, to centre stage, and was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers from the audience of two thousand children and their parents. Another "Real Thomas" is used during "A Day Out With Thomas" events where people actually ride in his passenger coaches and get their pictures taken with Sir Topham Hatt. Additional attractions include petting zoos, pony rides, story telling, viewing of "Thomas and Friends" videos, temporary tattoos and a gift shop. There are stage performances called Thomas the Tank Engine Live, where people get to see Thomas and his friends perform on stage. Three different plays have been made - "Thomas Saves the Day", "A Circus Comes to Town", and "Thomas and the Hidden Treasure". Thomas has also been known to be seen in amusement parks. In America, Thomas was usually found in "Six Flags" parks until 2010 when the licence was not renewed. In Drusilla's Zoo Park near Alfriston, Sussex, England, a special attraction was opened where Thomas carried passengers through the zoo; it also featured James, Diesel, Cranky, and the Fat Controller. At the United Kingdom's Drayton Manor theme park, a special place called "Thomas Land" is dedicated to fans to ride on multiple rides based on Thomas and Friends. The park opened on March 15th, 2008. One of Thomas' models used in the television series is on display there in the "Discover Thomas and Friends" exhibition. Another park opened at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts in the summer of 2015, adopting a phase similar to Drayton Manor. Thomas Land in Japan was the world's first Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme park. It opened in 1998, and located at the Fuji-Q Highland, an amusement park in Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi, Japan. Like the UK's Thomas Land, it has multiple rides based on the series. A few of the rides, displays, play house areas, and exhibits try to recreate scenes from the television series. Another one of Thomas' models from the television series is on display there. Thomas and Henry window stickers have been shown to make various appearances in the hospital drama Children's Ward, which aired on ITV (which also aired Thomas and Friends and the classic series). Thomas' Bachmann HO model (along with HO models of Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches) makes an appearance in the 2015 Marvel movie, Ant-Man. His large scale Bachmann model is also used in some scenes, although the model's face is different. Thomas also appeared as a balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in 2014. He also appeared in the Toronto Santa Claus parade alongside Rosie and Percy on November 15th, 2015. Thomas was recently mentioned on Disney XD's Lab Rats vs Mighty Med crossover special. Appearances * [[Season 12|'''Series 12]] - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Mountain Marvel (mentioned), Henry Gets It Wrong(does not speak), Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, The Party Surprise (does not speak), Saved You!, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, James Works it Out, Tram Trouble, Don't Go Back, The Man in the Hills, Thomas Puts the Breaks On, Percy and the Bandstand, Push Me, Pull You, and Best Friends * [[Season 13|'Series 13']] - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird,Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess,Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish, Splash, Splosh!, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees, and Hiro Helps Out * [[Season 14|'Series 14']] - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Victor Says Yes,Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day,Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box * [[Season 15|'Series 15']] - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero,James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise,Spencer the Grand, Stop that Bus!, Stuck on You, Big Belle, Kevin the Steamie, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn * [[Season 16|'Series 16']] - Race to the Rescue, Old Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise,Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor!, Happy Birthday Sir!, and The Christmas Tree Express * [[Season 17|'Series 17']] - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine,The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine, and Thomas' Shortcut * [[Season 18|'Series 18']] - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea (cameo), Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug, The Perfect Gift, Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service, and Millie and the Volcano * [[Season 19|'Series 19']] - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, A Cranky Christmas,Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale, Wild Water Rescue, Very Important Sheep,Salty All at Sea, Den and Dart, Helping Hiro, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Reds vs. Blues, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, No Help At All, and Thomas the Babysitter * [[Season 20|'Series 20']] - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy (cameo), Pouty James, Blown Away (cameo), The Way She Does it, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Railcar and the Coaches, Mucking About, Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle, Useful Railway, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, The Missing Breakdown Train, Skiff and the Mermaid (cameo), The Christmas Coffeepot, and Over the Hill (does not speak) * [[Season 21|'Series 21']] - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle, Terence Breaks the Ice, Daisy's Perfect Christmas, and Confused Coaches * Series 22 - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky, What Rebecca Does, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, Thomas in the Wild, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, An Engine of Many Colours, Outback Thomas, School of Duck, Tiger Trouble, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel, Samson and the Fireworks, Runaway Truck, Thomas' Animal Ark, Cyclone Thomas, Kangaroo Christmas, Thomas and the Dragon, Rosie is Red, The Case of the Puzzling Parts, Banjo and the Bushfire, Counting on Nia (does not speak in main episode), and Hunt the Truck * Series 23 - Free the Roads, Crowning Around, Chucklesome Trucks, The Other Big Engine, Heart of Gold (narration only), Batucada, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Thomas Makes a Mistake, Diesel Do Right, Grudge Match, Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy, All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery, Laid Back Shane, Wish You Were Here, Diesel Glows Away (narration only), Out of Site (fantasy), First Day on Sodor! (narration only), Deep Trouble, Lorenzo's Solo, Too Loud, Thomas and Rangers of the Rails * [[Season 24|'Series 24']] - Shankar's Makeover, The Royal Engine and Marvellous Machinery * Other - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials: * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth series) * Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! Onwards) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) * John Hasler (UK; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) * Joseph May (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Caspar Phillipson (Denmark; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Christian Stark (Germany; twelfth series onwards) * Daniel Figueira (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marco Vivio (Italy) * Juha Varis (Finland) * Janusz Zadura (Poland) * Duriel Zohar (Israel) * César Díaz Capilla (Spain) * Richard Balint (Romania) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) Trivia * In the Railway Series, Thomas was the first engine to have a number on the NWR. However, in The Adventure Begins, there were five other numbered engines before he was made number 1 to replace Glynn, a "Coffee Pot" engine from Sodor's branch lines. ** According to Brian Sibley, Wilbert used that number because it was the easiest to draw. * Four Thomas models are currently on display: one at Drayton Manor in the UK, one in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), the large scale Thomas model used in the spin-off series, The Pack, in Japan at Thomas Land, and one for the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit, currently at the Minnesota Children's Museum. * Thomas appeared in BBC's Children in Need charity single. He was voiced by Ringo Starr. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas model when he was in the US, although it was recently recreated for a sizzle promo for the 70th Anniversary. * In Day of the Diesels, it was revealed that Thomas' driver is named Bob. * Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series, unlike the Railway Series. * As the series progressed, Thomas' eyebrows became larger and thicker. * In Jack and the Sodor Construction Co, Thomas' running plate on his left side has a hole. His face masks were modified after the sixth season. * Throughout the twelfth series, Thomas' chassis was open, revealing the mechanisms on the model. * A promotional image of Thomas regularly appears in a photo frame on the children's program "Giggle and Hoot." * A toy train resembling Thomas (with a grey face a blue, red and yellow livery) appears in the "Bob the Builder" special, "Scrambler to the Rescue". Its coaches resemble the Express Coaches. * In 2014, when artist Jenny Bell decided to paint a mural of the nativity at Nottingham railway station for Christmas, she added a golden model of Thomas into the picture. She used a wind-up model of Thomas from Hornby as a guide. * A Hornby model of Thomas made a cameo in the 2003 Comic Relief. * An ERTL model of Thomas made a cameo in GoodTimes Entertainment's home video "All About Fast Moving Trains". * Thomas' LB&SCR number (No.70) actually belonged to an LB&SCR A1 named Poplar, a member of Stepney's andBoxhill's class. The engine containing this number is currently preserved at the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number 70 also represents the 70th anniversary of the Thomas & Friends franchise. * Awdry's original model of Thomas depicts him as an LNER J50 0-6-0T with an extended coal bunker. * Thomas went through several changes in the television series: ** Series 2: *** He gained a smaller brake pipe. ** Series 3: *** His footsteps got smaller. *** After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of his bunker disappeared. ** Hero of the Rails: *** His pistons and valve gear become visible. ** The Adventure Begins: *** The lining on the back of his bunker returned. *** His side-rods become silver. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, silver, gold, metallic, remote controlled, motorized, miniature, Gold Rail, in multipacks and Santa hat; all versions discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, gold, motorized, metallic, and in multi-packs) * Take Along (normal, silver, metallic, talking roll and whistle, and in multi-packs; all versions discontinued) * My First Thomas (normal, talking, drive-away talking and interactive) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, gold, metallic, talking, snowplough, Steam Along, and with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, RC, greatest moments, Steam Along, with Annie and Clarabel, and in Southern Railway green) * Brio (normal and motorized; both versions discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued, reintroduced 2015) * Bachmann (HO and G scale) * Lionel (G scale (discontinued), O gauge and RC) * Märklin * Tomix * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (several versions; discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, talking, push 'n' puff, and glow racers) * Pez * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * De Agostini (discontinued) * Tomica (regular, metallic and with Annie and Clarabel) * Woody Capsule Series * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Wind-up Trains (several versions) * Pocket Fantasy (Several; Discontinued) * Diablock (large, mini, and clear versions) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Push Along (small and large versions) * Aquadraw * Pullback Racers * Padlock and Key * Switch-On Keychains * Micro Rubber Engines * Pull 'n' Spin * Boss (normal and pull back; discontinued) * Pico Pico * Limited Edition Collection * Interactive Learning Railway * Minis (classic, gold metallic, racers, heroes, advent calendar, warriors, and DC super friends; Core Moments: Breakfast, Skeleton, Steam and Spooky) * Choro-Q * New Block * MV Sports (in three pack with Toby and Mavis; discontinued) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (with Annie; discontinued; re-released separately; re-discontinued) * Schylling (train whistle, Jack in the boxes, alarm clock, tin pail, domed lunchbox, lanterns and pocket watch) * Big Buddy (discontinued) * Rail Rollers Gallery ThomasAndTheBillboard8.png|Thomas with a CGI face ThomasAndTheBillboard35.png ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn8.png TramTrouble12.png TheManintheHills34.png BestFriends6.png HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas in full CGI HeroOfTheRails72.png HeroOfTheRails252.png CreakyCranky8.png|Thomas in the thirteenth season File:PlayTime85.png File:MistyIslandRescue380.png|Thomas in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue468.png File:Thomas'TallFriend77.png|Thomas with a giraffe in the fourteenth season File:JittersandJapes43.png File:DayoftheDiesels291.png|Thomas in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels94.png File:HappyHiro2.png|Thomas in the fifteenth season File:StopthatBus!19.png File:BlueMountainMystery104.png|Thomas in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery563.png File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial35.png|Thomas covered in lights in the sixteenth season File:Don'tBotherVictor!7.png File:KingoftheRailway156.png|Thomas in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway738.png File:TheThomasWay95.png|Thomas in the seventeenth season File:Santa'sLittleEngine83.png|Thomas dressed up as a reindeer File:Thomas'Shortcut104.png File:TaleOfTheBrave10.png|Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave909.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable39.png|Thomas in the eighteenth season File:ThePerfectGift22.png File:EmilySavestheWorld90.png|Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel with the globe behind them File:TheAdventureBegins588.png|Thomas in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins160.png|Thomas in his teal-green livery File:TheAdventureBegins213.png|Thomas without a coat of paint File:TheAdventureBegins217.png|Thomas in his pink undercoat File:TheAdventureBegins269.png|Thomas' cab in CGI File:TheAdventureBegins354.png File:LostProperty29.png|Thomas in the nineteenth season File:TwoWheelsGood41.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas206.png|Thomas as The Ghost of Christmas Future File:RockyRescue42.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure3.png|Thomas in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure469.png|Thomas covered with scratches and dirt File:BubblingBoilers177.png|Thomas in Bubbling Boilers File:BubblingBoilers47.png|Thomas puffing bubbles File:TheGreatRace2.png|Thomas in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace34.png|Thomas covered with paint File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure28.png|Thomas' wheels File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure33.png|Thomas' number one File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png ThomasinChildreninNeed.jpg|Thomas in the "Children in Need" video ThomasinChildreninNeed2.jpg File:RareCGIThomaspromo.png File:Thomaspromo.png File:Thomascgipromo.jpg File:ThomasandFlorapromo.png|Thomas & Flora File:ThomasandColinpromo.png|Thomas & Colin File:ThomasHank.jpg|Thomas and Hank promo File:PercyandThomasCGIpromo.png File:ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png File:ThomasSeason13promo2.png File:HerooftheRailsPromo6.jpg File:ThomasSeason13promo3.jpg File:ThomasKnapfordCGIpromo.png File:ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png File:CGIThomas.png File:ThomasCGI.png File:ThomasCGIpromo18.png File:LBSCThomaspromo.png|LBSC Thomas promo File:LBSCThomaspromo2.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo12.png File:ThomasCGIPromo2.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo3.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo5.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo6.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo7.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo8.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo9.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo13.png File:ThomasCGIpromo14.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo14.png File:ThomasEasterPromo.jpg File:ThomasCGIpromo15.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo16.png File:ThomasCGIPromo17.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo18.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo19.png File:ThomasCGIPromo20.png File:ThomasCGIpromo17.png File:ThomasCGIpromo19_(1).png File:ThomasCGIPromo20.jpg File:ThomasExpressPromo.PNG File:Thomasposter.png File:ExpressComingThroughposter.png File:OnTrackandonTimeposter.png File:SteamingAroundSodorposter.png File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo11.jpg File:ThomasCGIPromo10.jpg File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarryhead-onpromo.png File:ThomasatKnapfordpromo.png File:ThomasKnapfordPromo.PNG File:ThomasattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png File:ThomasatDaisyHalt.png File:ThomasArcProductionspromo.png File:ArcThomasPromo3.png File:ArcThomasPromo4.png File:ArcThomasPromo5.png File:Head-OnThomasPromo.png File:2014ThomasCGIPromo.png File:Santa'sLittleEnginePromo.png File:ThomasCGIpromoWorried.JPG File:ThomasArcPromoFeb2015.png File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo.png|Edward and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:KevinandThomaspromo.png|Thomas and Kevin File:ThomasandPercyCGIPromo2.jpg|Thomas and Percy promo File:ThomasAndPercyPromo2.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg|Promo with Emily File:ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSteamworks.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:ThomasHalloweenPromo.png|Thomas Halloween Promo File:ThomasMother'sDayPromo.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSantaClauspromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:HenryandThomasCGIpromo.png|Henry and Thomas promo File:GordonandThomasCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Gordon promo File:ThomasAndPercyPromo.jpg File:PercyandThomaspromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:KingoftheRailway153.jpg|King of the Railway promo File:ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo.png|Ulfstead Castle promo File:StanleyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Stanley and Thomas promo File:HerooftheRailspromo4.PNG|Thomas and Hiro promo File:HiroandThomasJapanesePromo.png File:CharlieandThomasposter.png|Charlie and Thomas File:CharlieandThomasPromo.jpg File:BashandThomaspromo.png|Bash and Thomas File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png|Thomas, Skarloey and Rheneas File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Percy, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg|Thomas, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Luke, Rusty and Winston File:ThomasandLukePromo.jpeg|Thomas and Luke promo File:DieselandThomasCGIpromo.png|Diesel and Thomas promo File:'ArryandThomasCGIpromo.png|'Arry and Thomas promo File:DenandThomasCGIpromo.png|Den and Thomas promo File:MavisandThomaspromo.png|Mavis and Thomas promo File:ThomasandDiesel10cgipromo.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 promo File:DenandThomasCGIpromo2.jpg File:KingoftheRailwayPromo5.png|Thomas, Connor, Caitlin, Millie and Stephen promo File:ThomasandTimothyDinosandDiscoveriesPromo.jpg|Thomas and Timothy promo File:TimothyThomasPercyGatorDrawingPromo.jpg|Timothy, Thomas, Percy and Gator promo File:DinosandDiscoveriespromo.png|Dinos and Discoveries promo File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo2.png|Bertie and Thomas at the Sodor Steamworks File:WhiffandThomasCGIpromo.png|Whiff and Thomas promo File:WhiffandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:Thomas,Bill,Ben,andTimothyPromo.jpg|Thomas, Bill, Ben and Timothy File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:TaleoftheBravePromo2.jpeg|Tale of the Brave promo with Gator File:AshimaandThomaspromo.png|Thomas with Ashima File:TheGreatRacepromo.png File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th Promo with James and Stanley File:Thomas,JamesandRegpromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Reg File:ThomasEasterPromo.png|Easter Promo File:ThomasEasterpromo_(1).png File:ThomasandJamesEasterpromo.png File:ThomasChristmasPromo.png|Christmas Promo File:ThomasChristmaspromo_(1).png File:ThomasChristmasposter2.png File:ThomasChristmasPromo2.jpg File:ThomasNo.1EnginePromo.jpg|No. 1 Engine promo File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg File:ThomasSunSetPromo.PNG File:ThomasSurprisedPromo.png File:ClayPitsThomasPromo.JPG File:ThomasMadeinBritainPoster.png|A Thomas Poster File:ThomasPostageStampPoster.png File:SodorRailwaysPoster.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg File:ThomasattheSearchandRescueCentre.jpg File:BestFriendsposter.png File:BestFriends.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo4.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas with Mike, Rex, and Bert File:ThomasandtheDinosaur(book)6.png|Thomas as illustrated by Tom LaPadula File:ThomasandGordonLMillustration1.png|Thomas as illustrated Loraine Marshall File:Thomas(EngineAdventures)1.png|Thomas as illustrated by Robin Davies ThomasEndCredits3.png|Thomas in the twelfth season end credits ThomasEndCredits4.png|Thomas in the thirteenth-eighteenth season end credits Season19EndCredits.png|Thomas in the nineteenth season onwards end credits Thomas'prototype.jpg|Thomas' Basis Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayThomas2013prototype.JPG|Wooden Railway Prototype WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|Wooden Railway 2013woodenrailwaysnowploughthomas.png|Thomas with snowplough 2013paintsplatteredthomas.png|Wooden Railway paint splattered FishCoveredThomas.png|Wooden Railway Fish covered CelebrationThomasWR.jpeg|Celebration Wooden Railway ThomasatSea.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas at Sea WoodenRailwayThomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Balloon Delivery WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday Special prototype WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialPrototype.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas second prototype WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday special SlippySodorwoodenThomas.jpeg|Wooden Railway Slippy Sodor Thomas BuzzyBeesThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Buzzy Bees Thomas WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle LightUpRevealThomas.jpg|Light Up and Reveal ThomaswithBatteryPoweredBoosterSteamCar.jpg|2013 With Power Booster Steam Car WoodenRailwayThomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Thomas' Pig pick up WoodenRailwayThomas'CastleDelivery.png|Thomas' Castle Delivery WoodenRailwaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's Little Engine WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryHeritagePack.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary pack WoodenRailwayThomasCollectorSpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway Collector Special WoodenRailwaySamandtheGreatBellAccessoryPack.png|Thomas in Sam and the Great bell WoodenRailwayThomas'CranberrySpill.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Cranberry Spill WoodenRailwayTidmouthToysThomas.JPG|Wooden Railway Tidmouth Toys Thomas Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Take-n-PlayThomas2013.jpg|Take-n-Play 2013 Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 Take-n-PlayStreamlinedThomas.png|Take-n-Play Streamlined Thomas Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Talking Thomas and Percy Hard at Work Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|Take-n-Play Anniversary Toyfair Thomas Take-n-PlaySpecialEditionGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Take-n-Play Take-n-PlaySpillsandThrillsThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Spills and Thrills Thomas Take-n-PlayGlowRacersThomas.jpg|Glow Racers Thomas Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pop Goes Thomas Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.png|Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees Take-AlongThomasandtheEasterTrain.jpg|Take-Along Thomas and the Easter Train Take-n-PlayThomastotheRescue.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas to the Rescue Take-n-PlaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's Little Engine Take-n-PlayThomasHardatWork.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas Hard at Work Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas Take-n-PlayJungleAdventureThomas.jpg|Jungle Adventure Thomas Take-n-PlaySilverThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Silver Thomas Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffThomas.jpeg|Take-n-play Push-n-Puff Thomas Take-n-PlayRacingThomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Racing Thomas Take-n-PlayThomasandtheSlitherySnakesPrototype.jpg|Prototype Thomas and the Slithery Snakes Take-n-PlayThomasandtheSlitherySnakes.JPG|Thomas and the Slithery Snakes CollectibleRailwayThomas.jpg|Collectible Railway BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Bachmann large scale HornbyThomas2015.jpg|2015 Hornby Hornby70CelebrationThomas.jpg|Hornby 70 celebration Thomas Wind-upThomas.jpg|Wind-up WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Wind-up WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Wind-up WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|Wind up King of the Railway WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Wind-up WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Wind-up Metallic WindUpThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Wind-up Thomas with snowplough WindUpSuprisedThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Surprised Wind-up with snowplough WindUpSilverThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Silver Wind-up with snowplough WindUpShinyThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Wind-up shiny with snowplough WindUpClearThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Wind-up clear with snowplough WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Wind-up Snow-covered Thomas with snowplough Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Wind-up cheeky WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Wind-up Clear Cheeky Thomas Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Wind-up Party Thomas Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Wind-up Surprised WindUpTiredThomas.jpg|Wind-up tired WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Wind-up silver tired Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Wind-up Slippy Sodor Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Wind-up Talking Thomas Wind-upRailwaySeriesThomas.png|Wind-up Railway Series Thomas Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Wind-up Oigawa Railway Thomas Wind-upThomasBus.png|Wind-up Thomas Bus CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.JPG|Wind-up LBSC Thomas TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg|Thomas with blue van 2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|2014 TrackMaster TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 talking TrackMaster TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster original Thomas TrackMasterCrashnRepairThomas.png|Crash n Repair Trackmaster TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairThomas(Crashed).jpg TrackmasterStreamlinedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Streamlined Thomas TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|TrackMaster 3 Speed Thomas with van TrackMasterRevolutionRCThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution RC Thomas SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set TrackMasterThomas'EggExpress.jpg|Thomas' Egg Express TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|Light Up Thomas TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Race Daynot Thomas TrackmasterTreasureThomas.jpg|Treasure Thomas TrackmasterTreasureThomasPrototype.jpg|Prototype Treasure Thomas TrackMaster2012RCThomas.jpg|Trackmaster RC 2012 Thomas with orange truck 2015TrackMasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|2015 TrackMaster Thomas and the Jet Engine TrackmasterRealSteamThomas.jpg|Real Steam Thomas TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas TrackMasterSearchandRescueThomas.PNG|Prototype Search and Rescue Thomas TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|TrackMaster Blue team Thomas TrackMasterTrophyThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Trophy Thomas TrackMasterRevolutionGlowInTheDarkThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Glow in the Dark Thomas TrackMasterThomasinaJam.jpeg|Trackmaster Thomas in a Jam TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomica Thomas with Annie and Clarabel TomicaNewThomas.jpg|2014 Tomica Thomas TomicaOriginalThomas.jpg|The Adventure Begins Tomica NewBlockThomas&Percy.jpg|New Block NewBlockThomasContainer.jpg|New Block Thomas bottle set DiablockThomas.jpg|Diablock DiablockClearThomasbox.jpg|Clear Diablock box DiablocklargeThomas.jpg|Large Diablock DanJamThomasStackingClock.jpg|Thomas Stacking Clock MegaBloksThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Mega Bloks MegaBloksThomas.png|Mega Bloks MegaBloks2014Thomas.jpg|2014 Mega Bloks MegaBloksDecoratedThomas.jpg|Decorated Mega Bloks MegaBloksDirtyThomas.jpg|Mega Bloks Dirty Thomas ThomasJackInTheBox.jpg|Jack in the Box SchyllingThomasAlarmClock2.jpg|Alarm Clock SchyllingThomasTinPail.jpg|Tin Pail File:MinisClassicThomasPrototype.png|Prototype Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicThomas.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisHeroesThomas.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisRacerThomas.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisRacerThomasPrototype.jpg|Minis prototype (Racers) File:MotorizedStuntSetPrototypeThomas.png|Minis motorized stunt (Racers) File:MinisMetallicGoldenThomas.jpg|Minis (Gold Metallic) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsThomas.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Super man) File:MinisBatmanThomas.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman) File:ThomasasBizarroSuperman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Bizarro Superman File:MinisDCSuperFriendsThomas(ClarkKent).jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Clark Kent) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsThomas(SDCC2016Superman).jpg MinisWarriorThomas.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:MinisAdventCalendarThomas.png|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MinisSpookyThomas.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisLauncherExclusiveThomas.jpg|Minis (Launcher) File:MinisBreakfastThomas.png|Minis (Breakfast) File:MINISDOTSThomasPrototype.png|Minis (DOTS Candy) File:PrototypeThomasasSpongebob.jpg|Prototype Minis (SpongeBob) File:ThomasasSpongeBob.png|Minis (SpongeBob) File:MinisStarfishThomas.png|Minis (Sea Creatures) File:MinisMetallicSilverThomas.png|Minis (Metallic Silver) File:MinisConstructionThomas.png|Minis (Construction) File:MinisZebraThomas.png|Minis (Zebra) ThomasWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway and Story Library book pack Thomas(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book ThomasTradingCard.jpg ThomasTradingCard2.jpg MyFirstPuzzleThomas.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle ThomasPuzzle.jpg Thomasmug.jpg|Thomas Mug ThomastheTankEngineAReallyFestiveUsefulEngineOrnament2016.PNG|2016 Thomas Christmas Ornament Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:Steam Team Category:Male Engines Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Edward's Branch Line